


主与奴 31

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 31

最初他还想挣扎一下躲开托尼的唇，但随即被嗦住了舌头，又含又吸，和托尼的舌头在一起搅动。然后，托尼抓住了藏在睡袍下已经勃起的性器。唐彻底软了下来，不再拒绝。  
托尼低笑着说：“瞧瞧这个穿着金睡袍的贵族。”他伸手，拉开了唐的睡袍的带子，然后像剥鸡蛋一样剥掉了它，唐浑身只剩下一条黑色内裤，黝黑的胸肌和腹肌在火光下油亮亮的，漂亮又性感。  
“我亲爱的……”托尼轻声说，“你太美了。”  
唐没有说话，只是拉住他的手，摸上自己的身体。  
托尼向下摸到唐滚烫的阴茎，“硬得不像话，孩子。”  
唐把头埋在托尼肩膀上，低喘几声，细长的手指抓住他的军装。  
托尼推着几乎赤裸的唐坐到床上，继续吻他。  
“我很抱歉，好吗？”他抚摸他的鬈发，“我不该不注意你的情绪，亲爱的。”  
唐的睫毛抖了抖，他攀着托尼的肩头，哑声说：“不，托尼……我很抱歉。”  
他闭着眼，“我是相信你的，但一想到在你最艰难的时候，陪在你身边不是我，而是那个勤务兵……我很感激他把你照顾得很好，但也觉得很难过。”  
唐果然在钻牛角尖，这个敏感的孩子。  
托尼只觉得心里熨烫暖乎乎的，还有种想使劲弄他的狠劲。他怜爱地亲了亲他的额头，“哦，我的宝贝。”  
这个举动好像戳中了唐，他看着托尼的目光脆弱又柔软。  
托尼想，这个眼神意味着，“怎么对我都可以”。  
托尼抚摸着他的脸颊，动作轻柔，但说出的话却恶劣又让人脸红：“宝贝，如果你真觉得愧疚……做给我看。你在信里说你会抚慰自己，那封信已经被我捏得皱皱巴巴的了……我想看你是怎么做的，做给我看。”  
“……”唐张张嘴，眼神躲闪，托尼能感觉到他骤然上升的体温。  
“托尼……”他摇着头，“不行……”他声音无力又低哑，像是被抽走了全部的力气。  
托尼露出了受伤和落寞的神情，“唐，你不知道这半年，没有你的陪伴，我是多么的难熬……”  
这一招奏效了。唐修长的手指紧握成拳，深吸一口气。  
他站起身，慢慢脱掉了内裤，扔在床脚。  
已经悄然挺立的阴茎顶部淌着水，亮晶晶的。唐握住了它。  
托尼的眼睛发亮，喉结上下滚动。  
“我的甜心……”他声音沙哑地对唐说。

房间内，壁炉的火焰跳动，烛光将卧室照得昏黄而暧昧。  
唐赤裸地躺在床上，挺翘的屁股下垫了一个枕头。他张着长腿压在胸前，抬起屁股，修长的两根手指正在后穴里搅动，每搅动抽插一下，就会带出面油细小的咕唧咕唧声。  
床边，穿着蓝色军装的托尼呼吸粗重地观看着这一幕，看他的甜心展示给他他都是如何抚慰自己的。  
唐握着自己性器的手指因为男人一眨不眨地注视而颤抖，他垂着眼，不敢去看托尼的表情，也不敢想象自己现在的姿势有多么放荡。唐努力地抑制着轻哼呻吟，将手指在后穴里插得更深些。  
床边的托尼穿着笔挺的军装，而他赤身裸体，张着双腿展示如何自渎……唐无法抑制地嘤咛一声，在托尼的目光下，阴茎硬得淌出水来，直直地贴在小腹上。  
“摸不到……”唐喘气，断断续续地说，“总摸不到。托尼……帮我……”  
托尼暗骂一声，急切地解开皮带和扣子，掏出了粗大火热的性器。  
他握住唐的腿根，把他拉到床边，让他撅起来的圆翘屁股正对着自己。  
唐似乎认为自己终于可以结束这场自渎秀，松口气想把手指从被自己搅得一塌糊涂的穴里抽出，但却被托尼手中的中指堵了回去，和他的两根手指，一起插进了他的穴内。  
“托尼……唔……”唐低喘一声，“不……”  
“你说你摸不到，不是吗？我带你找。”托尼声音低哑，满是想狠狠搞他的欲望，“我教你怎么玩你自己，欲求不满的小家伙。”  
他的中指引导着唐的手指，一起在敏感的内壁揉挖搅动。唐的胳膊盖住眼睛，发出受不了的急促喘息。  
托尼另一手强硬地拉开他的胳膊，强迫他看着这一幕，“好好学，唐，看着点。”  
唐被迫看到了他被自己的两根手指和托尼的中指插入的后穴，它们正在里面搅动，画面淫靡。唐出神地看着，急促地喘息。  
当托尼带着他找到了他穴内那处最敏感的软肉时，唐浑身颤了颤，想抽出手指，却被更重地挤在敏感点揉弄。  
唐的喉咙里发出细细的呻吟，夹紧了屁股，漂亮的肌肉让托尼舔了舔嘴唇。  
“舒服吗？”托尼紧紧盯着唐的反应，把他每一个表情、每一个反应都看在眼里，步步紧逼，在他最敏感的地方打转，“告诉我，唐，舒服吗？”  
唐被逼到无路可退，低喘着说：“托尼……拜托……”他太想结束这个让人面红耳赤的补偿，“你进来会更舒服……”  
托尼再也无法忍耐。他抽出中指，狠狠在唐挺翘的臀上掴了几下，得到了唐的低呼和可怜的眼神，“小荡妇，你是个巫师。”  
他扶着自己的性器，插进了他思念多时的火热的穴内。  
唐显然兴奋得不行，似乎因为托尼整齐地穿着军装操他而感到刺激。他抚摸着托尼的胸膛、脸颊，眼中满是迷醉和激动。  
托尼捋了一把垂下来的黑发，埋首叼着他的乳尖吮吸，同时鸡巴凶猛地抽插。  
唐惊叫一声，然后被托尼捂住了嘴巴，只能呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟。  
“士兵，”托尼抽插着他，喘息说，“在军营里可不能容许鸡奸。”  
这么说着，他却更快更猛地操动着唐。托尼的手紧紧捂住他的口鼻，能感到手下唐的肌肤越来越滚烫火热。  
托尼却怕把唐闷坏了。他寻找着什么，然后发现了他需要的。  
托尼扯过唐的黑色内裤，随手叠了叠，让他咬在嘴里。  
唐被托尼操得失神，根本没发现那是什么，顺从地张开嘴咬了进去。当他意识到嘴里叼着自己的内裤时，他摇着头想伸手把它扯出来，但却被托尼拉住了手腕，让他环住自己的脖子。  
唐发出呜咽，眼睛可怜地闪着泪光。  
托尼拍拍他的屁股，“你的内裤我还不知道？每天换衣服、洗内裤的高贵奴隶。咬着点，孩子，没关系的。”  
托尼更兴奋了。  
看到唐咬着内裤被他摆弄操干，心中满得要炸开。  
第一次两个人很快就发泄出来了。唐撸动着自己的阴茎，在托尼射进来时，也射了，浑身颤抖。  
很快，托尼就硬着从后面插了进来。这一次他做得久多了，弄了花样。他先从从后面狠狠地操他，然后又让唐骑在自己身上动，在他坐下来时狠狠地顶上去，次次操过他之前被手指玩弄过的前列腺。  
这一次，唐被他操射了两次。托尼抽出来，浓浓的白浆从唐合不拢的小口处流出，唐软在床上发着颤，口水将内裤浸湿了一片。  
托尼第三次插进去的时候，唐受不住地摇头，翻身要躲开。  
“这是军令，士兵。”托尼说。他还穿着裤子，只是脱了上衣，上身赤裸精壮，半年军营生活，让他的八块腹肌又回来了。他强硬地抓住唐线条修长的脚腕，把他的腿压到他胸前，露出那个被操得软熟的穴，然后又操了进去。  
这次托尼动了很久，而唐一直在失神地颤抖，体内一个又一个干性高潮让他浑身酥软，被快感和体内的凶器憋得低声呜咽。  
这次射出来后，托尼看起来已经满足了，而且足够疲惫，重重栽在唐身上，但心里想要狠狠搞他的劲还在，还不想就这么结束。  
他把被湿了一大片的布料从唐嘴里拿出来，侧躺着从后面抱住他，手伸到前面伸到他的嘴里搅弄。然后托尼的手抓住唐的胸肌揉搓，玩了一会儿他肿胀发热的乳头，又去撸他软趴趴的阴茎。  
等到缓过来，托尼顺着自己的狠劲趴下去，分开唐的腿，舔他的鸡巴和后穴，然后用手指插他，揉弄那个今晚被过度开发的软肉。  
唐睁大眼睛发出不成句的絮语，汗湿黝黑的大腿肌肉因为过多的快感而痉挛。他被弄到意识昏沉，此时顺从地张开腿，让托尼在他的穴内肆意搅弄。  
托尼玩了一会儿，等到硬了，又操进来，压在他身上缓缓地动。  
这次他做了有半个多小时，才射到了唐的屁股里。托尼射出来后抖了很久，重重倒在他身上，亲吻他汗湿的脸颊和脖颈。  
唐的鸡巴被他操硬不久，还没射，托尼缓了一会儿才发现这一点，然后伸手到他的穴内，又撸着他的鸡巴，前后都耐心地侍候，让他射了出来。  
唐在高潮中痉挛，射出稀少的精液，因为过多的快感而发出陌生的呻吟。他深焦糖色的腹肌和胸肌上射满了自己的精液，被操到合不拢的后穴中缓缓流出托尼的精液，大腿和小腹偶尔痉挛一下，浑身因为汗水而油亮亮的，黝黑油亮的肌肤上是奶油般的精液。托尼把精液在唐的小腹上抹开，欣赏着被他操到绵软乖顺一塌糊涂的钢琴家漂亮的身体。  
分离半年后，托尼和唐终于心满意足地相拥而眠。


End file.
